


Road To Recovery

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Romance, Serious Injuries, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo still has some way to go on the road to recovery, but he’s getting there.





	Road To Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 541: Recovery at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

When the signal from Ryo’s cell phone had finally been tracked to the abandoned warehouse and he’d been found lying in a pool of his own blood, Dee had been terrified. The only faint glimmer of hope had been that the bullet had hit his partner in the right side of his chest rather than the left. Still bad enough, especially considering the amount of blood he’d already lost, but marginally less likely to prove fatal.

That had been a week ago, and although still in hospital, Ryo was on the road to recovery. For the first few days he’d slept a lot, mostly thanks to the painkillers. Dee had spent as much time as he could sitting beside the bed, sometimes with Bikky and Carol, sometimes alone, wanting to be close just in case the man he loved didn’t pull through, but by now Ryo was sitting up and taking notice. The doctors said he would make a full recovery, be back on the job in a few weeks, on desk duty at first but once he finished physio…

It seemed like a miracle to Dee; the bullet had caused plenty of damage, including breaking a rib, which had needed to be wired back together to avoid any fragments causing further internal damage, but it had only grazed the lung slightly before exiting just below Ryo’s shoulder blade. He’d have a couple of impressive scars to add to his collection, but nothing worse than that.

“How’re you feelin’?” Dee pulled the hard-backed chair over beside the bed and sat down.

“Not bad, considering.” Ryo smiled at his partner. “Still hurts to take a deep breath, even with the painkillers, but the doctor said this morning that the wounds are healing well. The stitches should come out in a day or two, and I’ll probably be allowed home at the end of the week.”

“You were lucky.”

“I know, and I’m sorry for being so stupid. I’m not usually so impulsive, I just didn’t stop to think things through.”

“I’m not here to bust your butt for bein’ an idiot, babe. Truth is, I’d have probably done the same thing. I think maybe in some ways this is my fault; I’m bein’ a bad influence on ya.”

“Don’t be silly, Dee. I’m the one who screwed up, and now I’m paying the price, but I’ve learned my lesson. In future I’ll make sure people know where I’m going and I won’t head into potentially dangerous situations alone.” 

“Damn straight you won’t, ‘cause I’m gonna stick to you like glue. People are gonna think I’m your shadow; wherever you go, I’ll go.”

“Everywhere?” Ryo asked, amused.

“Count on it.”

“That should make life interesting.”

“Whatever it takes to keep you safe. Don’t think I could survive losin’ you.”

Ryo sobered. “Same here. Let’s never find out, okay?”

Dee squeezed his hand. “It’s a deal. Right now, all you gotta do is rest up and heal.”

“I think I can manage that.”

The End


End file.
